No one Understands
by Naruto FF
Summary: If Sasuke's clan wasn't killed, how would that affect Naruto? Now that no one in the entire hidden leaf village is like him, how will he turn out? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys, I'm kinda stuck on what I actually want to do. I just turned seventeen and studying for last year as a high schooler is my top priority. I've been thinking about this story for a long time so I should be able to devote enough time to keep you guys in on this story. As for the other stories I have, I will try my best to update them as well. Well I hope you enjoy this one.**

**This story will seem to not be explained fully in the first chapter. Their will be flashbacks that connect to the story so please be patient with me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>- 1 Year ago -<span>

The rain continued to pour down on the hidden leaf village. Today was suppose to be the dark day that the Uchiha clan will be destroyed. Unfortunately things didn't go as planned...

"Lord Hokage, this is not good. Itachi should not have refused his mission. He is putting us all in danger!" exclaimed one of the council members.

"We cannot blame him for refusing. After all, how would we feel if we had to kill everyone in our lives. If he does not wish to do it, then so be it." replied the third Hokage.

"Shall i send for a new Jonin candidate to carry out the task, Lord Hokage?" asked one of the shinobi standing guard at the door.

"Itachi Uchiha is true to this village. He has carried out every order and has succedded in every mission he has been sent on. If he refused his orders, he must have a reason. I am going to see how this plays out for the time being and i recommend it to the council as well. I do not require another shinobi to carry out this mission." announced the Hokage.

"All in favor, say I." suggested one of the council members. One by one, each council member stood up and gave their vote, to put their trust, in Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

><p><span>- One week ago -<span>

"Hey big brother, I'm going to graduate from the academy this year, I can feel it! The graduating test should be coming up anytime now!" shouted the boy known as Sasuke Uchiha. He was a lively boy who loved his family dearly. His biggest dream was to become as great as his big brother, Itachi Uchiha. After all, he was regarded as one of Konoha's best shinobi. Yes, Sasuke was a boy that wanted to carry the Uchiha clan name even higher than it already was.

His brother smiled at him, "I sure hope so," he said as he knelt down and ruffled his hair. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Of course! I want to make our clan even more famous among the village!" Sasuke's lively expression slowly started to fade, "I just hope I can be as good as you one day..." he said, each word sounding sadder than the next.

Itachi frowned at this, he raised his other hand and poked Sasuke on the forehead.

"Ow, why do you always do that big brother?" Sasuke whined as he rubbed his forehead.

Itachi chuckled, "Just do your best Sasuke, and one day, I believe you will be one of the Uchiha's best." he stated with confidence.

* * *

><p>And that brings us to today. Sasuke Uchiha walking to the academy from the Uchiha compound. '<em>Just you wait big brother, I will become great just like you!<em>' he thought hopefully. As Sasuke continued down the street he saw a familiar person. He was wearing his usual attire, consisting of black slacks with loose jacket over a burnt orange shirt. Of course, he also had the Uzumaki clan symbol on his back. '_I wonder, where is the rest of his clan? I never really thought about it... He always seemed weird..._' Sasuke thought as he continued walking, a small distance between him and the Uzumaki.

"What is it..." asked the boy.

Sasuke jumped and scratched the back of his head, '_Man, he still is pretty creepy_.' "Umm, it's nothing Naruto. But, why do you always wear black?"

"I have my reasons." he said calmly, not glancing back at Sasuke once. In fact, he started to walk a little faster.

"Hey wait. Why don't you talk to the rest of the class? Everyone seems interested in well, who you are." Sasuke said rather bluntly.

At this Naruto glanced back, "Does it matter? Our role in the academy is not to socialize, it's to prepare ourselves to become Genin. That is what I'm focused on, I have no reason to 'Socialize' so I avoid it. Does that answer your question?"

Sasuke didn't like his eyes. Something was out of place, no one has that cold look. What the hell happened to him that he would turn out like this? "Well?" Naruto pressed.

"Oh, umm, yeah I get it." Sasuke said, Naruto just turned back and continued toward the academy.

"Hey wait up! Can't we talk somemore?" Sasuke shouted as he began to run toward Naruto. He could have swore he heard Naruto mutter something, but, he did wave his hand and continue walking. When Sasuke caught up he started to talk about normal things. What's his favorite things to do, his favorite ninja in history... you get the idea. But he was just answered in a emotionless tone with simple obvious answers that any person could give. Although Sasuke really didn't like his attitude, he still wanted to know the guy. After all, they've been in the same class for almost a year now.

"Hey, what age did you join the academy?" Sasuke asked and barely noticed Naruto tense up.

"Eleven." he said as he relaxed back into his normal 'Cool' posture.

"Wow, so do you think you can graduate the academy after only one year?"

"Sure."

"I've been in the academy for four years, did you practice before you entered?"

"Yes."

A vein popped on Sasuke's forehead. "Can you answer with more than one word?" he asked, trying to control his anger.

"Try asking questions that require more than one word." Naruto suggested back. Now Sasuke wanted to strangle him.

'_Ugh, why does he have to be such a jerk? I'm just trying to get to know him and he just won't open up._' but Sasuke did keep his anger in check... reluctantly.

"Hey you know, you've become quite popular in the class. I mean everyone is interested in you, can't you talk to them like you just talked to me?" asked the Uchiha.

"I'd prefer not to." Naruto said, '_Ugh, this kid is pretty annoying. But compared to some of those other kids, he's the best person in the world. Why did I have to be put in a class with a bunch of idiots..._' thought Naruto. As Naruto and Sasuke entered the gates to the academy, Naruto tried his best to ignore the other students, especially the girl's waving at him. At least half the girl's in his class were trying to hit on him, now girl's from the other classes as well?. '_What the hell... When i first came here, they hated me. Now they all like me? I swear this village is a pain. How the hell did I get stuck in a village with a bunch of freaks?_' Naruto grumbled.

"So anyway, that's when I told Shikamaru..." Sauske continued, much to Naruto's displeasure. He hadn't been paying attention at all.

'_Well a stupid story is better than his annoying questions I suppose. At least I don't have to answer him..._' Naruto thought, trying to find the positives for the babbling of the Uchiha next to him.

A few minutes later, Naruto found himself in his classroom seat next to the windows. '_Finally, some peace and quiet._' he thought blissfully as he closed his eyes. Right when he opened them he was staring straight into coal black eyes. He sighed, "Now what?" he whispered.

"Well I'm kind of stuck on this question, what kind of style is hand to hand combat?" asked Sasuke, even though he knew the answer, he still wanted to try to talk to Naruto some more.

Naruto didn't want to answer, lucky for him the girl sitting next to Sasuke was Sakura Haruno. She tapped on Sasuke's shoulder, "Umm Sasuke-Kun, it's Taijutsu." she said, a slight rose tint on her cheeks.

'_Pathetic..._' Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes and sat back lazily in his seat.

"Oh um, thanks." replied Sasuke. "Hey Naruto, I was wondering..."

"No." Naruto said, his eyes still closed.

"But you don't even know what I was going to..."

"No." he said again

Sasuke growled, now he was starting to tick him off. "Why can't you just wait 'till i fini..."

"No." Naruto said again, actually he was starting to like Sasuke's reaction. It was amusing seeing him steam.

"LET ME FINISH!" Sasuke shouted as he stood up out of his seat, cutting off Iruka from his lecture.

"Sasuke, why are you interrupting the class?" Iruka demanded.

"Iruka-sensei, I already know today's lesson." Sasuke said, never turning his glare away from the calm Naruto.

"That still doesn't give you the right to interrupt the entire class now does it?" Iruka replied.

"Iruka-sensei, instead of studying by the book on Taijutsu. Can we please learn it first hand?" Sasuke asked.

"Why?" Iruka asked.

"Because, I want to fight Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke stated seriously. A lot of students in the class gasped, Sakura tugged on Sasuke's shirt. She and Ino were of the very few that seemed to not fall head over heals for Naruto. Instead, she and Ino found Sasuke quite attractive. And he sure was a great fighter. But no one really knew how Naruto fought. He seemed to avoid the spars that they had weekly with Iruka sensei.

"Sasuke-Kun, you don't have to fight him." Sakura suggested.

Sasuke chuckled a bit a put on a confident smirk. "Don't worry, I want to fight him." he said.

At this Naruto slowly opened his eyes, if you were to look closely, you could see the small smile that grazed his lips.

Iruka was getting a bit bored of lecturing to his students. In fact, he kind of wanted a break. '_Yeah, one of my students suggested it. I'm not slacking off at all. In fact they will be learning ten fold by sparring with each other._' he thought happily. "Alright then, close your notebooks. We will be going out to the courtyard." Iruka stated. He never really thought about it, but he too was interested on how Naruto fought. He was ordered by the Hokage to try not to aggravate Naruto, so he just let him off on every physical exercises that the rest of the class did. As for Sasuke, he was the top of the class in every skill. '_This is going to interesting indeed..._' Iruka thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah It's 3:00 AM, sorry for any mistakes I made guys. I am a bit drowsy. This story just came to me. I hope you like it and feel free to review about anything related to this story. I will try to release the next chapter shortly, till next time. JA-NE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Laziness is a horrible thing. I will keep trying to update my stories guys, sorry if I can't do it fast enough for you guys.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Emotionless<strong>

As Iruka was still in his thoughts, Naruto was getting annoyed. Sasuke was still standing and glaring at him and now the entire class was staring at both of them. '_Maybe I did push it a little to far. Hmm... I guess I could just say no. Nah, that will only make them bug me more. Ah well, sorry Sasuke._' the blonde in training thought.

'**Why don't we just kill him? Everyone will leave you alone then.**' something inside Naruto's head evilly chuckled. '**Besides, If he ever shows me those Sharingan eyes. I will take over you and rip them out mys...**'

'_Will you just shut it already. Stop living in the past.._.' Naruto interrupted.

**'You're one to talk...'** replied the voice.

"Okay class, put down your pencils, we'll be learning Taijutsu in real combat. Courtesy of Sasuke Uchiha." Almost everyone in the class was happy, except the one boy who thought it was a pain that he would have to get out of his seat.

Naruto looked at Iruka then back at Sasuke and mentally sweat dropped. _'How long has he been staring at me?_'

'**Maybe he's gay... Look boy, now's your chance. Since you're obviously not interested in girls maybe you can be with the Uch...**' Naruto ended the conversation link he had with his 'Neighbor'.

As the class started exiting the room, Naruto was still sitting in his seat. As usual he wanted to be the last one out of the room, for reasons unknown to anyone... including himself. Sasuke finally stopped staring at him and exited the room. Iruka was standing in the doorway as Naruto got out of his seat and walked by.

"Looks like it's unavoidable this time?" Iruka said, trying to lighten the mood. As usual, his attempts to talk to the blonde haired ninja failed miserably.

Hands stuffed in his pocket and his gaze glued to the floor. Naruto didn't notice a pink haired girl standing in the middle of the hallway until he was about two feet in front of him. He turned his gaze up a bit, "Hi, I'm Sakura." she said cheerfully. Naruto didn't respond, instead he just walked by her. "Well it's normal to say your name after someone introduces them self to you." he heard her say a little bit angrier this time.

"Maybe, it's the same name the guy next to you shouted in class 5 minutes ago." the whiskered face boy responded.

"Why are you so wei..." she began to say.

"Save the questions for another time, I've got a spar to go to. If you want, you can enjoy the show." he said, not turning back once but waving his hand. She frowned at this, and grudgingly followed him outside. '_What an attitude..._' Sakura thought as she looked at the back of her classmate.

'_**CHA! WHO CARES! HE'S HOT!**_' inner Sakura yelled, causing Sakura to face fault.

* * *

><p>Once Naruto arrived on the field, he saw Sasuke talking to the entire class. 'Well, better them than me.' Naruto thought happily.<p>

"So Naruto." a voice said behind Naruto, almost causing him to jump out of his skin, but he managed to keep his cool.

"What Iruka-sensei?"

"Are you going to spar with him? I mean you don't have to. Although I am pretty curious as to how you will fair with the rookie of the year." Iruka said, and he noticed Naruto change his posture a bit.

"Look. I really don't care who or how good he is. He's still no match for me. If that idiot wants to learn that by getting beaten in front of these losers, so be it." the blue eyed boy said rather coldly.

Iruka didn't really like his reply but he decided that Naruto wouldn't really hurt any one. "Okay class, gather around." he announced as the pre-genin made a decent sized circle around him and Naruto. "Today's lesson will continue with Taijutsu. We have appear to have two volunteers that are willing to show us their styles. Sasuke, will you please step forward?" Sasuke stepped up, a few feet from Naruto, a smirk plastered on his face.

'_Yeah, your toast kid..._' Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay Naruto, Sasuke, shake hands and when you're both ready, you can begin." Iruka said as he stepped back to give them some room.

Sasuke offered out his hand, that annoying smirk still on his face. Naruto gave a look to Iruka saying '_You've got to be kidding._' but he reluctantly shook his hand.

Right when Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand, he felt his Chakra spike. Sasuke threw a strong punch straight at Naruto's face, which he effortlessly dodged by tilting his head. Sasuke growled but ducked down and tried to sweep Naruto's legs, but Naruto simply jumped back. As Sasuke stood back up, he readied himself in a stance, while Naruto... well he just put his hands back in his pockets. A large vein made itself present on Sasuke's head as he just decided to rush Naruto. Punch after Punch he tried but none hit. It was as if Naruto knew his every move. And to make it worse he had the same emotionless expression on his face. He didn't even take his hands out of his pockets.

'_What the hell is going on? I can't land a single blow!_' thought Sasuke as he swung once again at Naruto's face which missed. "What the hell! Fight back! What do you thin..." said Sasuke but immediately had the wind knocked out of him. He grabbed his stomach, not quite falling to his feet, but sure as hell feeling like it. Naruto still stood in the same position with his knee slightly in the air. He lowered it to the ground and nothing but silence followed. Whenever Sasuke sparred with someone, no one would land a single blow on him. He was always the best. No one could beat the Uchiha? Right? These were the thoughts that were on every student's mind.

"Ahem..." Iruka cleared his throat to clear the tension on the field. "It seems Naruto landed the first blow, so we'll end this fight here. Unless you two want to keep going?"

Even though he felt like his knees were going to give out from that knee to the gut Sasuke still wanted to fight, "I can keep going." he said breathing quite hard.

"Well I'm done..." Naruto replied as he walked out of the center of the field.

"Wait! Why won't you continue fighting? This isn't over yet. You still didn't beat me with just one hit." Sasuke called out.

Stopping but not turning back Naruto replied, "I started getting bored after you threw your first punch. Besides, I prefer to fight using all of my jutsu."

Sasuke couldn't argue with that. He too wanted to use his jutsu when he was trying to land a blow on Naruto.

Everyone in the class was now wondering, who is this guy? Sakura had her doubts though. Sasuke Uchiha was the best fighter in class, she was sure of it. But then this kid comes in and beats him? How is that possible? He's been at the academy only one year. As the rest of the class started talking amongst themselves, she decided to go get some answers as she approached Naruto with his eyes closed leaning against a tree.

"Okay, who are you really?" the pink haired girl asked seriously.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and was slightly annoyed that his classmate was starting to ask questions again. "I told you, the same name that Sasuke said in class. Jeeze, even Iruka said it." Even after all of that she remained quiet with the same serious look on her face. Naruto sighed, "Naruto Uzumaki..." he said.

"So we're getting somewhere with you." Sakura smiled. Who wouldn't, no one could get Naruto to answer their questions besides Sasuke. Naruto, trying his best to ignore the jade eyed girl in front of him, slumped to the ground to sit. Sakura decided to sit directly in front of him of course. Naruto let out a low growl of annoyance. "Soooo, are you from this village?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." he responded.

"How do you not know?" she asked with a small giggle.

"I don't have any parents." he said, trying his best to remain emotionless but stumbled a bit on his words.

Sakura caught this and her eyes softened. "What do you mean? What happened to them? I mean you had to come fro..."

"Listen I don't want to talk about it. Why the hell would you care anyway?" Naruto let some of his anger out.

"Because you sound like you're hurting..." she said with compassion.

Naruto's eyes went a bit wide at this. He sighed, "Alright, the most I can remember was being given an apartment to stay in when I was eight years old. I grew up inside of a foster home so I don't know what happened when I was born. No one ever told me..." he explained as his voice got a bit lower at the end.

"I'm sorry that happened to you..." she said as she attempted to put her hand on his shoulder. That was a mistake. He brushed off her hand and glared at her. The last thing Naruto Uzumaki wanted was someone feeling sorry for him. He didn't want to be known as the kid that had a rough life so people look down on him and pity him.

"I don't need your apology. Now if you would please stop with the questions." he said, trying to be polite with the girl.

"My parents told me to stay away from you." Sakura said bluntly.

"I don't care what your parents said..." Naruto responded.

"Why would they say that about you? Have you done anything else? I remember Ino's mom also said you were a monster." she kept speaking.

"Alright, believe them I really don't care."

"But why would she call you a monster?" she pressed.

'**Because I'm in here you stupid pink haired bi...**' shouted something in Naruto's mind but he stopped it and decided to play dumb with the girl.

"I Don't Know. Okay? Now why don't you join your friends?" he offered.

"Why don't you come introduce and talk to them to?" she offered back.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. If he couldn't keep her away by talking then he will just ignore her. After all, she couldn't be persistent enough to stay with him while he napped... or could she?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys i'm a bit tired right now. Here's basically a summary of what happened. Sakura is interested in Naruto and is willing to go great lengths just to get him to talk. After all every girl seems attracted to him in one way or another. Sasuke is not, I repeat, not on Naruto's level. Even with jutsu he cannot beat "My" Naruto. Ino has yet to be introduced to this fanfic but she will be either a sub character or a main character along with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Hope you guys enjoy and there will be more chapters to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *Yawn, trying to release these chapters daily. I'm going to try and write at night since I got nothing better to do. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The plan<strong>

"Stop talking so loud, I don't want to wake him up." whispered a voice.

Naruto was slowly starting to wake up, but as soon as he heard voices he tried to go back to sleep.

"Why are you being nice to him? Don't you remember what my parents said?" another voice whispered back angrily.

"Aw c'mon. He doesn't look all that scary now does he?" a voice joked back. "Just look at him sleeping, he looks so cute."

Getting angry from the voices around him, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was a strong smell of cherry blossoms and he was leaning to the right on something soft. He looked to the right and saw his pink haired classmate.

"Hi." she smiled at him. Naruto started forming a blush across his cheeks at how close they were, but managed to conceal it by sitting up straight and looking away from her. "You were asleep for about half an hour. Iruka is almost done teaching on the field." she said as she pointed toward the training field. Receiving no reply from her blue eyed teammate she tugged on his sleeve. "Hey Naruto, this is my friend, Ino." the jade eyed girl said as she pointed out her friend directly in front of her.

Naruto turned his head a bit, just to catch her out the corner of his eye. He then turned back to look away. "Well nice to meet you too." Ino said sarcastically and was rewarded with a glare from the boy. "Why don't you introduce yourself like normal people do?" she asked.

"What is with you people... do you pay attention when Iruka calls roll every day? Besides, your friend here just said my name so why should I repeat it?"

A tick mark appeared on Ino's head. "That's not the point. The point is that it is respectful to introduce yourself to someone you haven't met before."

'**Ugh! Stop being a smart ass and answer their questions! Her voice is giving me a damn headache!**' shouted Naruto's burden.

"Fine, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." he said, not making eye contact with the girl.

She gave the exact same smile that Sakura did, "Ino Yamanaka." she said bubbly. Naruto could have swore that these two were just trying to piss him off.

"Okay Ino and Sakura... If you would excuse me, I have to use the restroom." he said with a bit of venom in his voice as he got up. '**Good work, now I can get a few minutes of peace and quiet.**' the voice sighed in relief.

"Okay Naruto-Kun..." Sakura started.

'_Oh Kami... no suffixes from her..._'

"I'll still be in the same spot when you get back!" she shouted to him as he entered the hallways head hung low.

'_Why me?_'

* * *

><p>Ino looked at Sakura suspiciously by the way her eyes followed Naruto. "So... you've joined his fan girl club now?" she said, freeing the pink haired girl from her gaze.<p>

Sakura's cheeks started to get red, "I-It's nothing like that... I just wanted to get to know him better. What's wrong with wanting to know more about your classmates?" Sakura said, trying to sound innocent.

"Well I guess it can't be helped... he is hot after all." Ino stated bluntly.

Sakura's cheeks got even redder, "Ino, I don't look at him that way..."

Ino just rolled her eyes, "I wonder what he does outside of the academy. If he's just as quiet or if he smiles at all."

Sakura couldn't imagine Naruto smiling, he hasn't done it once all year. But if he did, she sure as hell wanted to see it. "Hey Ino, you doing anything after class?"

"No, why?" the platinum blonde asked.

"Let's follow Naruto after class." Sakura suggested with a smile.

"What? No way! I'm not a weird stalker like you!" Ino protested.

"Aw, I know you want to see him smile too. Also I'm curious as to what he does for fun." Sakura said rubbing her chin.

"Ugh. Fine forehead, but as long as we keep quiet and don't let him notice us. I don't want a rumor spreading that I'm some crazy stalker."

"Alright, right after class we start gathering info on Naruto Uzumaki." the pink haired ninja said happily as she fist pumped into the air.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Can we just stay here? That pink haired motor mouth said that your lesson outside is almost over.<strong>'

'_I guess we could wait outside the classroom...'_

'**Good, as long as I get even a few more seconds of solitude from those banshees.**'

Naruto leaned against a wall and not even ten seconds passed before he heard a clatter of footsteps coming his way.

'_Thanks for saying a few seconds, dumb fox..._' Naruto groaned as his burden growled.

As Iruka came into view, he was not surprised that Naruto was waiting outside the classroom. He always tried to distance himself from his fellow classmates. '_At least he's not a trouble maker._' Iruka shivered a bit, thinking of one of his students doing unbelievable pranks during Iruka's watch over him.

When Iruka opened the door, almost every student ran to their seats to gather their things. "Okay class, good job on the outside sparing today. I hope you all learned something today." Iruka stated then dismissed his class.

Naruto, having brought nothing to class, walked out of the class last as usual. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his shoulders were relaxed. '_Finally, the time I look forward to all day._' he thought as he walked outside the academy, unaware of the four eyes that were staring at his back.

As Naruto continued to walk, he began to have a strange feeling, as if someone was watching him. '_Eh. I'm just imagining things. No one would follow me... I hope..._' then Naruto had a picture run through his mind of Sasuke and Sakura running toward him while yelling his name. He shivered at the thought but brushed it aside.

A few minutes later, Naruto found himself in one of his favorite places. Taking a glance in all directions to end his paranoia, he felt safe to enter the small stand. Ino and Sakura were hiding about half a block away when they saw Naruto disappear behind the curtain of a restaurant. They both approached the stand and read the name 'Ichiraku's Ramen.' They glanced at each other and shrugged. "So do we go inside?" whispered Sakura.

"No you idiot, I said I don't want to get caught stalking him. Let's just peek through the curtains and listen." her blonde friend shot back. Sakura just nodded and they both leaned toward the curtain. Ino took a quick peak and immediately retracted her hand away from the curtain. "Damn, the seats are just a few feet away from the curtain. If we open it, we might get caught." Ino whispered.

"Then we'll just have to ease drop." Sakura said and received a nod from her companion. Both girls pressed their ears as close to the curtain. What they heard confused them. Someone was inside laughing. It almost sounded like... Naruto? Shocked looks formed on the girl's faces.

'_That laugh sounds... so happy? I-Is that really Naruto?_' Sakura thought, Ino thinking along the same lines. A few seconds later they heard a new voice, a feminine voice...

"I guess you really are desperate right now right Naruto-Kun." said the voice teasingly.

"Oh Kami, I'm so desperate right now. Please Ayame-chan don't make me wait any longer." Naruto's voice begged. Ino's jaw dropped while Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "Why do you tease me every time I come here Ayame Chan? You know I want it badly, can't you just give it to me already?" he pressed. Sakura backed up and looked at the stand's sign again, making sure it did say it was a ramen shop. Ino was still listening to the conversation but Sakura had enough. Cheeks aflame, she marched back to the curtain and prepared herself for the worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I'm so tired I can eat a horse... Oh, that came out wrong. Anyway I'll keep trying to write guys. Hope you guys like my style of writing and please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Long chapters are hard for me to write . Oh well I'll do my best guys. Enjoy =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Blonde + Pink team<br>**

"I'm so embarrassed right now..." Sakura groaned as she slumped her head.

"Why's that?" her platinum blond friend asked her as they continued down the street.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!" Sakura yelled back.

"Actually, I was kind of disappointed..." Ino muttered.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked.

Ino started to wave her hands defensively, "Ahaha, I-It's nothing." she chuckled nervously but stopped at the thought of the blonde haired boy doing something 'Indecent'.

'_Hehe, that would be nice._'

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Sakura stormed inside the small ramen stand, nearly tearing the curtain off the shop. Just as she was about to yell, there she saw Naruto reaching over the counter trying to get a bowl of ramen from a girl, a very beautiful girl at that. Naruto at first was a bit shocked at this but slowly turned back to his emotionless state. _

_"What do you want now?" he asked the pinkette._

_The young woman across the counter saw Naruto's mood change and her own features started to get sadder. She hated seeing him like this, but he always went cold when someone else was in the stand with him. _

_"Oh-Um, Well I-I was just..." Sakura stuttered horribly._

_"Anything good happen yet forehead?" Ino asked as she peaked inside. Naruto looked down a bit and slowly shook his head._

_"So what do you both want now?" he asked again, not making eye contact but instead began eating his ramen slowly._

_"Well forehead here wanted to know what you do after class." Ino said and noticed Sakura starting to sweat. Naruto continued eating his noodles. "Also we were wondering what all those begging noises and moans were coming from." Naruto started choking when he heard this. He pounded on his chest took make the food go down and after a few seconds, it did. He then composed himself,_

_"Moans? What are you two talking about?" he asked, playing annoyed._

_"I don't know, the fact that you're here with a pretty girl and you seemed so happy and she just enjoyed you Begging her to please you." Ino said bluntly causing the girl over the counter to blush a deep shade of red._

_Naruto didn't react at all to this, but on the inside he was very embarrassed. '**HAHAHA! Not only are those two annoying! They are perverted stalkers as well!**' something inside Naruto said while laughing maniacally. _

_"Well nothing happened." Naruto said as he turned up his bowl of ramen and finished it. "If you would excuse me, I would like to go home, goodbye Ayame and thanks for the ramen." he said as he placed the money on the counter and got up from his seat.  
><em>

_"Wait, do you really like eating here a lot?" Sakura asked as she grabbed his arm._

_"Does it matter?" Naruto asked, hoping to shut her up, but received a nod. With a sigh he answered, "Yes I do, but please don't stalk me whenever I come here..." he then pulled away from her arm and left the stand, leaving her flustered._

_"Well that didn't go well." Ino broke the silence. _

_"So why were you two stalking Naruto-Kun?" Ayame asked, and received no answer as Sakura dragged Ino out of the stand, saving them from further embarrassment. _

* * *

><p>"Well, I think I'll forgive you for your overreaction forehead, since Naruto is the quiet type. But next time don't even think of blowing our cover like that." Ino said firmly. "Now that we're done embarrassing ourselves, I'd like to go home now." the blonde said as she began walking away.<p>

"Wait, I'm still not done with Naruto." Sakura stopped her, earning a groan from Ino.

"Oh come on! We already got busted once, if we do it again like five minutes later that makes us Obsessed Stalkers. I want to go back home with a little bit of dignity left." Ino pouted.

"But Ino, we still haven't seen him when he's laughing or smiling. He sounded like he was enjoying himself before we interrupted."

"You, interrupted..." Ino corrected and received a growl. "Alright forehead we'll try and spy on him tomorrow. How's that? I had enough of degrading myself for one day."

Sakura sighed but agreed, "So what are our plans for next time?" she asked.

Ino put her finger to her lip, "We could just keep asking him to smile for us all day at the academy tomorrow. And if he still refuses, we could keep bugging him. He's bound to react to that."

"That seems a bit, pathetic?" Sakura asked and sweat dropped.

"Well stalking him quietly and getting caught is worse to me. So how about it?" Ino suggested, Sakura sighed but nevertheless, shook Ino's hand.

* * *

><p>-With Naruto-<p>

'**So what do you think kit?**' asked the Kyuubi.

'_What're you on about?_' Naruto asked, slightly annoyed.

'**Those two loud mouth girls. I think they're interested in you.**'

'_So_?' Naruto responded uninterested in the topic.

'**So, let's avoid them at all cost you idiot. I'm already fed up with those other banshee's at your school. I don't want you talking to some for long periods of time.**'

'_I don't care what you want_.'

'**Stupid brat...**' commented the Kyuubi but was ignored as Naruto approached his apartment. Unfortunately he didn't notice a certain blonde haired girl walking there as well.

The platinum blonde's eyes widen at the sight of seeing him. "Hey Naruto!" she shouted. She saw his shoulder's tense for a moment. He then sagged them and turned his gaze toward his classmate. "Where you going?" she asked.

"Home." he simply said and was about to start walking again.

"Wait, can I talk to you?" she asked as she ran to catch up to him.

'_I'm so close to home_.' thought Naruto while shedding comical tears. "What is it? If this is about what happened earlier, it really doesn't matter."

"Well, it is... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for spying on you. I didn't mean to invade your privacy, it's just that Sakura and I were interested in what you did for fun. You rarely speak to anyone in class and we were just curious."

"I understand... Is that all?" he pressed, trying to end the conversation.

"Well sort of... Do you live in those apartments up ahead?" she asked while gazing ahead.

He only nodded as a reply and she smiled. "That's funny, I live in the apartments over there." she pointed directly to the right of his complex. "Guess that means we're neighbors." she said with a small blush. He sank his head in depression. He slowly started walking home, "I'll see you tomorrow then Naruto!" she shouted, making him hang his head even lower. Although he did give a small wave, signaling that he had heard her.

'**Well at least it's not the pink haired loud mouth. She was way more annoying**...' the Kyuubi mentioned.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto woke up with a headache. After tossing around in bed because of the horrific possibilities in the future from two Kunoichi's in training, he wasn't in his happiest mood. Today he had to avoid them at all cost and so he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the academy. He put on his regular black and orange attire and exited his house. To his dismay, he heard someone call out to him, "Hey Naruto! Let's walk to school together." Naruto looked over to see his fellow blonde classmate waving at him. Naruto's eye twitched but decided he was to annoyed to even come up with an excuse to not walk with her.<p>

As they walked to the academy, Ino was actually... quiet.

'**Kit, forget what I said about this one. You should definitely hang out with this one more often. She won't say anything unless you speak first.**' the Kyuubi chuckled.

"Umm... Naruto... why don't you ever talk to anyone in class?" the platinum blonde broke the silence.

Naruto, quite pleased with her being quiet for a little while answered, "There was no need."

"I see..." she replied as she lowered her gaze away from the blonde boy. Naruto raised an eyebrow, '_See what?_' he thought. "Well do you want to hang out with me and forehea... err I mean, Sakura when we have time during class and lunch?" she asked a little happily. She wasn't begging him, or making him. In fact, she didn't seem all that bad of someone to be around. Although the pink haired girl...

Naruto, never making eye contact, nodded "Sure." he said with a hint of emotion in his voice that wasn't passed up by the Yamanaka. She gave a small but happy sigh and Naruto turned to her. She blushed a bit and turned her gaze back to in front of her.

'**Maybe you should start charging people for joining the Naruto fan club. You would become a millionaire.**' the Kyuubi bellowed.

'_Shut it_...' Naruto replied.

At the academy Sakura was waiting for Ino to discuss how they were going to approach Naruto and talk to him more. When she saw her enter she smiled, but when she saw Naruto enter right behind her she gave a confused look. Ino appeared to be having a good time talking to the boy who seemed like his normal emotionless self, but a little less... tense.

'_**What the hell does she think she's doing? We're suppose to be working TOGETHER to get Naruto to open up! That damn Pig taking Naruto all to herself!**_' Inner Sakura yelled while pulling her hair.

When Ino looked up in the row's of seats she saw Sakura with a sour expression on her face. Confused Ino motioned for Naruto to come and sit with her and he didn't reply but followed. When Ino sat next to Sakura, she began to feel uncomfortable. Naruto took a seat in the row to the back of the two girls and stared outside the window, ignoring everyone in the room like he always did.

"Ino-Pig what are you doing?" Sakura shout/whispered.

"What are you talking about forehead? I just got here with Naruto." Ino shot back.

"Why did you walk in with him? Were you two walking together? What happened? Are you dating?" Sakura started to raise her voice, but still gained no attention from any of the other students.

Ino blushed a bit at the thought of her and Naruto dating, but soon twisted her face into a wicked smirk. "What if we are dating forehead?"

Naruto eyes shot wide open at this. Even though he appeared to not be paying attention, he was interested in what those two were talking about.

Sakura started to get flustered, "What the hell pig? I thought you liked Sasuke like me?" '_I think_...' she added in her head.

"Yeah so? I still can think Naruto is cute too right?" she said with a shrug. Naruto growled a bit, but wasn't noticed. Sakura's cheeks started to get redder from anger or blushing, Ino couldn't tell. "Jeeze, calm down Sakura. Of course we aren't dating. It's only been one day and I just was talking to him before we got to class." Sakura's relaxed a bit, "But I did find out yesterday that he lives right across the street from me."

Sakura was starting to get angry again but came up with an idea, she leaned in and whispered into Ino's ear so quiet that Naruto couldn't pick it up.

When the pink haired girl pulled away, she received a small giggle and nod from her blonde haired friend. Naruto was staring at the girl's trying to figure out what they were planning, when Ino got up and turned around to face him. "Naruto, can we treat you to ramen after class?" Naruto was a bit skeptical and didn't answer so she continued. "We want to make up for interrupting your meal yesterday." she said in a low voice.

'**Don't you dare accept that brat! They are trying to lure you in to get something from you, I can smell it!**' the Kyuubi warned.

'_Hmm... well... of course I'm going to accept, It's free Ramen!_' he shouted in his mind. "Alright." he answered and turned away with a small blush on his cheeks after the platinum blonde winked at him.

'**Pathetic...**' the Kyuubi muttered.

Sakura smiled, '_Just you wait Naruto... that ramen does have a small price._'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it takes me so long to post new chapters guys. I'm still getting ready for school. Once I get settled in school, I will probably go back to adding a chapter every day to my stories. Please be patient and I hope you guys enjoy reading my stories.**

**On another note : My story 'Hate is Painful' will be updated soon. I have a chapter almost ready, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block on exactly how I should go with it. I probably will start posting polls for reader's/author's opinions on things. I've also been addicted to Haruhi novel's as I find them fascinating. Ah well, hope you enjoy and feel free to review or private message me for questions on anything. :)**


End file.
